Shaken Hearts
by Dove Quill
Summary: Hazelpaw has forgotten her life of long ago, when she was a kit, and now she thinks that she is just an average apprentice of Windclan; being swift and very cunning. But what will happen if a disaster shakes all of the clan's lives? More inside.
1. Allegiances

**This is an Eveningpaw production. So.... I may as well put myself in this... so.... I am born as.... Eveningkit? Na... Hazelkit? I dono... Palekit? Noonkit, like my next character? Hmm.... Eveningkit...then. AND-some of the apprentices are my real live classmates. I hope they don't read this. Really. They might not like what I say (or think, positive or not) about them. Like... yeah.**

**This is what the allegiances will be after 3 prologues. **

Allegiances (I am listing not a lot)

Windclan

Leader-Wingstar-white tom with a crazy personality...

Deputy-Mauvetail-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Med-cat- Whisperwind-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice-Cresentpaw

Warriors

Azureflight-Pretty white and gray she-cat

Apprentice-Mottledpaw

Palemoon-ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Apprentice-Hazelpaw

Brackenclaw-brown tabby tom

Acornwhisker-ginger and white tom

Dullfang-light brown tom

Apprentice-Ashpaw

Specklerain-gray and ginger dappled tom

Apprentice-Lichenpaw

Cliffclaw-black and white tom

Apprentice-Auburnpaw

Crispleaf-Black and gray mottled tom

Queens

Purplemist-blue she-cat (Kits: Lightkit-yellowish white she-kit and Goldenkit-golden she-kit)

Elders

Losttooth-Brown tom, one tooth missing.

Ovalgaze-Light ginger she-cat

Apprentices

Auburnpaw-Reddish tabby she-cat with light eyes

Cresentpaw- ginger dappled, slim she-cat

Hazelpaw- Amber-gray eyed silver and cream tabby she-cat with white feet

Lichenpaw- Tortie she-cat

Ashpaw-Dark brown and blackish gray tom

Mottledpaw- Dappled brown tom

Thunderclan

Leader- Flightstar-cream she-cat

Deputy- Greenmoss-green-eyed white and gray tom

Med-cat- Whitemoon-white tom

Warriors

Wheatfur- creamish tom

Dusktail-black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice-Branchpaw

Orangewing-ginger she-cat

Yellowtail-sandy tom

Creekwing-tabby she-cat with silver and brown fur

Apprentice-Dropletpaw

Crimsonfur-russet tom with rings around the feet

Apprentice-Echopaw

Kindlesky-patched brown and black tom

Apprentices=

Echopaw- small silver she-cat with tabby and brown markings, white tail tip

Branchpaw-mottled brown tom

Dropletpaw-talkative small yellowish cream she-cat

Lakepaw-black and silver-gray she-cat with cream spots on feet and face

Queens, elders, and kits

UNKNOWN, SINCE IT IS A STRANGER CLAN

Riverclan

Blazingstar-big red tom

Deputy-Emberwisp-creamy gray she-cat with blue eyes

Med-cat- Fawnleaf-brown she-cat

Apprentice-Beigepaw

Warriors

Falcontail-golden tom

Drizzleface-blue tom

Apprentice-Talonpaw

Gorsewhisker-tabby tom with broad shoulders

Larkdawn-silver and white she-cat

Apprentice-Wavepaw

Thrushmoon-pretty pale tortie and white she-cat

Apprentice-Brindlepaw

Vinewhisker-green-eyed tom with a gray pelt

Wolfclaw-dark gray tom

Apprentices-

Talonpaw-Pale white and cream tom

Beigepaw- small (but handomely furred) creamy brown tom

Brindlepaw-russet and black tom

Wavepaw-blue she-cat

(What the last clan said about the queens etc, I am feeling lazy)

Shadowclan

Leader-Darkstar- black and white tom with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice-Tawnypaw

Deputy- Raindapple- white and brown she-cat with gray flecks

Med-cat- Fleckfoot-brown tom

Warriors

Glistenfur-silver she-cat

Creamcloud-cream and gray tom

Apprentice-Lakepaw

Wispstripe-beautifully furred she-cat with cream, brown, gray, and silver patches on the fur and a creamy-brown tabby legs.

Ivymoon-red she-cat

Apprentice-Lynxpaw

Runningstream-orange tom

Pollenpelt-yellow she-cat

Robinsong-black and russet she-cat

Apprentices

Lakepaw-black and silver-gray she-cat with cream spots on feet and face

Lynxpaw-mottled black and golden flecked tom

Tawnypaw-Black and silver she-cat, amber eyes


	2. Prologue

_This is like my real life. I moved from New Zealand 2 years ago, and I came to USA. Then I went to travel (In Asia and Hong Kong, etc) to know the places of the world and appreciate what I have. Really. I'm serious. THINKING TOO MUCH... ARG! (Read my profile, and it will explain that last exclamation)_

_Prologue_

"Evening of Singing Winds," Billow complained. "You're no fun now that you are always thinking of Windclan. What if Clouddapple doesn't pick you up? Why are you moving away from the tribe? It is awesome here!"

"Unless you count getting carried away from hawks and falling from a gorge," Evening replied tartly to her brother. She was still thinking about moving to Windclan, where her mother's sister was there. She was Clouddapple, formerly Clouds Dappling the Sky, but when some Windclan cats traveled this far, she went with them. Evening's mother was Spectrum From a Nearby River, and she was just sleeping from the shade of a tree, away from the caves. There were no dangers left from the clan, like the notorious Sharptooth or the group of rogues that attacked so long ago, about 4 generations.

The fall of the giant boulder was predicted, and no cat was hurt, though it did impact their environment; now they coudn't bathe there anymore! And in the 'winters', many froze, not to death, but it was bad enough the most cats developed stiff joints at a young age. Evening had stiff joints, too, like Gust of Feathered Winds, who was only a kitten!

"I just thought..." Evening began, (Billow rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "You always think too much.") "that is would be a good experience, you know. I am not the smartest of the tribe (But in real life, this was true when I was in NZ, but I moved to USA and now I study like mad and I'm _pretty (*cough* more than many, many, others of my age in some schools, that is, *cough*) _smart.) Then I will be more experienced, hands-on, and will be an even more of a thinker! But I don't think that Windclan will be a good place. The Tribe is way better."

Billow groaned and butted his sister's flank. "But I'll be bored! And you think too much already!" he wined and repeated.

"Go play with Crisp, then!" she retorted gently. Evening would be bored without Billow, but it was worth it. Suddenly, there was a loud noise as a cat cried out. Both of the littermates' heads snapped to the noise, expecting a great calamity to disturb the normal calm day, but it was something else. Petal, another tribe cat, shouted, "Clouddapple has arrived!"

That made the tips of Evening's toes and tail slacken. She didn't want to go, not really. But it will be educational, she reminded herself. A gray head popped up and Evening gave her brother a last nudge. They will leave as soon as possible.


	3. Prologue 2

**R&R, please! This is my first try at my own charries!**

**Prologue 2**

Evening of Singing Winds was carried from Clouddapple's mouth. She was holding her gingerly, and Evening waved her tail to the mountains. Being a kit, there was nothing that seemed to calm her boredness, but the gales were too strong, the wind was to warm, the air was too easy to breathe. It was so different that it made her unconscious.

Time passed. Clouddapple wished that she had accepted the Tribe's offer of sending another cat to help her, because this kit was sturdy! She grunted as the little she-cat swayed in her jaws, dangling motionlessly as she watched with dark eyes. Clouddapple stepped over a twig. A voice surprised her.

"What's so good about the clans, anyway? Bunches of bozos..." a voice muttered. With a started twitch as Clouddapple's gray tail passed over some thorns of rose bushes, she realized that it was Evening. She had heard many things about her mind, how she thinks, from her brother. Clouddapple hoped the the herbs of the medicine cat will wipe out the kitten's memory if she was to have a normal clan life. _If_ she wanted to have a normal clan life: a 'bozo's' life.

They finally reached the lake's edge. Luckily, there were no Riverclan warriors around. Clouddapple crossed the plains and, gladly, with Evening quite asleep, crossed the Riverclan border. But something happened that made her white feet freeze, not in fear, but in annoyance.

"You there! You're tresspassing Riverclan territory," came a gruff voice from behind, getting louder. Clouddapple sure woud've wanted to interrupt, but kept her tongue, as it also would've been very idiotic and mousebrained, arguing and starting a fight on enemy land. Her ears flicked as she turned and dropped Evening, still asleep.

"What are you doing on our territory, you rogue," a tabby snarled, she-cat by the sound of it.

Clouddapple replied tartly, "I am a Windclan warrior came to retreive this kit," she pointed at the huddled gray and cream body on the ravine, "from far away. She was taken from a rogue when she was kitted, and Windclan had permission to get her back from the moment the gathering started. I have had 7 sunrises to do the journey, and I have come one day early."

Clouddapple puffed out. As if these pieces of fox-dung dared to not believe her! Maybe Riverclan cats ate memory-wipers, as they had just discussed this sunrises ago. The Windclan leader came up with the story. Only he and Clouddapple, along with the Tribe, knew Evening's true origins.

The tabby bristled and hissed, but a slender she-cat with blazing ginger fur mewed as calmly, "Of course, but we will have to make sure." The cat dispatched a silver cat to examine them. Clouddapple sat, dignified, as the cat sniffed her over.

"Right," he mewed to his clan mates, "There's Windclan alright, and a funny smell, a bit windy and rocky, from the kit."

"Alright," the tabby snarled "We believe you. But get across there fast or I attack." Clouddapple snorted as the tom finished his threat and, and the ginger she-cat scolded him. Clouddapple raced back from the way she came. She wasn't fast, but she could last long, one of the primary reasons she was able to make the long and hardship-filled route to the moutains and back.

The familiar smell of home came up the gray and white warrior's nostrils. She breathed deeply, knowing how much she missed that scent. Her eyes snapped open in gratitude of comfort when a voice called, "She's back! And she's got the kit!"

The first thing Clouddapple saw was the medicine cat mix some herbs.


End file.
